Something She Did Deserve
by comesinwaves
Summary: I can’t let you wreck my happily ever after, not after everything we’ve been through.’ - Meredith/Derek Meredith and Rose interaction


**Something She Did Deserve**

**A/N: Ok...based on the clip shown in the promo where McDoesn't Have A Last Name is blathering on about being pregnant. SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! So, this is my retaliation. Thankfully, I was generously kind on Rose. :P Oh and...just in case. Not mine. At all.**Sometimes she wondered how stupid he thought she was

* * *

Sometimes she wondered how stupid he thought she was. He had been working at SGH for almost two years now and still he doubted her ability to know all.

She'd trudged back to her locker that night to find a blue Post It stuck to her bag's handle.

_Meet me at five. We need to talk._

Under any other circumstances it could be read as an ominous warning. However, Meredith rolled her eyes. He was being ridiculous.

They needed to talk. No…not really. She'd already had the conversation that they apparently needed with the nurses this morning and with Cristina and Izzie _and_ George…

So the news was out…Rose, Derek's rebound girl/scrub nurse was knocked up. Been there, heard all that.

She ought to have told him she knew already, because if she knew him well, like she thought she did, he was panicking, torn between the massive decisions he had to make. Having to tell her was just one greater stress he probably didn't need.

So the minute she had changed out of her scrubs, she headed over to his office. She tried to imagine what he was doing now, probably pacing back and forth, torn, going stir crazy with the weight of all this new information. He could probably use a hug and then she'd have to get out of there, let him make his own decisions.

Izzie had decided Meredith needed more therapy. When Meredith had the news oh-so-ceremoniously broken to her by one of the nurses, Izzie had been standing beside her. As soon as the nurses had left, gossiping feverishly, Izzie had reached for the Kleenex. The blonde had braced herself for a full on Meredith freak out, when instead she got a rather calm and together Meredith.

'What the hell is wrong with you! Another woman is having her baby!' she had shrieked.

Meredith knew that they were well-intended words, but she was certain that if she _had _been feeling bad about that, those words may have done more have than good.

Cristina had decided that Meredith just wasn't the maternal type.

'Let the bitch have his bastard child,' she recommended, 'You obviously don't want McDreamy spawn yourself. It would shut him up about children.'

After that comment Cristina shivered, 'Ugh…McDreamy spawn can you imagine that?'

Meredith didn't have the heart to break it to Cristina. Part of her was wondering whether she _could _be the maternal kind and she was leaning closer to the affirmative, more than anything else.

George didn't have an opinion. At lunch he sat down beside her and they ate in silence. From time to time, he'd offer her one of his French fries, which she shamelessly devoured and then they'd fall silence again.

Lexie told Meredith later that George actually did have an opinion. He interpreted her silence as a sign that she was sinking into another deep depression. He thought that they should all just be there for her for when it really sunk in. Meredith almost snorted half her coffee up at that. It was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard yet all the time that she was in the supposed depressive silence she was considering the surgery she had scheduled that afternoon.

She had reached the attending's lounge by the time she was done sifting through her thoughts. Now she just had Derek to convince that she was ok. That _they _were ok.

She marched up to the door, to knock, when she stopped dead.

'Hi.'

A brown haired nurse was seated on the cane lounge outside the door, waiting patiently.

'Hi Meredith,'

'Rose,' Meredith hoisted a large grin on her face. She was fine. Fabulous.

They lapsed into silence, and Meredith fiddled with the coat draped over her arms. She swayed slightly, rocking back up on her heels, and onto her toes.

'So…waiting for Derek?' she asked cheerfully.

'Yep. He and I have some…things to discuss. You?' Rose replied primly.

Meredith wanted to laugh. Did this woman really think that she could carry on small talk like this? It wasn't really worth it, was it?

'Yeah. Mind if I sit there?'

Now Meredith definitely felt in control of the situation. The frozen look of abject horror on Rose's face was enough to make Meredith fight to keep the smile off her face.

'Sure,'

Meredith settled down onto the uncomfortable couch, pulling her bag onto her lap. Rose fidgeted beside her, twisting the strap of her own purse around her fingers.

'So…long day huh?' Meredith said, insisting on breaking the silence.

Rose looked wearily at her as if she was trying to trick her into saying something, 'Yeah. You could say that,'

Her dark eyes flickered nervously away from Meredith's and she took a long drag of the coffee she was nursing. Meredith frowned at her, but ignored it.

'How long do you think Derek's going to be?' Rose muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

Meredith glanced at her watch, 'Uh…maybe five minutes,'

She couldn't believe it. The bright and shiny, super pretty, doe-eyed nurse that Meredith had envied had transformed into Meredith: twitchy and swirly, fidgety and nervous. To her it was frankly amusing.

She knew Izzie was at home, probably baking muffins, itching to make Meredith feel better. But…she didn't think she needed it. She was a grown up now…she could handle this.

Meredith noted that Rose was now jittering violently in her seat; so much that she was rocking the lounge. Meredith threw a glance over at her with slight concern.

'You ok Rose?'

'Y-yeah, sure!' she exclaimed.

In her nervous exuberance Rose flung her hands out, sending her purse crashing to the ground.

'Oh,' Meredith cried, dropping to the ground, alongside Rose.

Rose became a quivering mess as Meredith gathered all her things up. She scooped up tubes of lipstick, mascara and small bottles of perfume. A small pink notebook with a picture of a kitten on the front, complete with matching pen went back into the bag next.

Meredith didn't know whether to be alarmed or not when she found three bags of Skittles and a candy bar along with a half empty pack of gum.

She had almost scooped up the contents of Rose's bag, when her hand wrapped around a small cardboard box.

Meredith frowned, pulling it closer to her.

It was rude she knew that. It was most definitely rude to be looking at the contents of other people's purses but…

She studied the cardboard box but she barely needed a second. She recognized this box very well. But…what did Rose need it for?

'Birth control?' Meredith asked incredulously.

The colour drained out of Rose's already pale face and her with a wide eyed, horrified expression, she stared at Meredith.

'It's…uh…just…it's…' she stammered.

'It's the pill,' Meredith repeated, 'As in, contraception. Right?'

'Well…uh…it's…'

'Which is a thing that a woman who is two months pregnant would not need. Correct?'

'Uh…'

Meredith's eyes flew to the Starbuck's cup in Rose's hand. She straightened up, handing her the leather bag.

'Now…I'm no expert when it comes to all things baby but…caffeine is an…ill-advised substance for pregnant women. Isn't it?'

Rose glanced down at the cup in her hands, and Meredith knew she had her cornered, 'But, you'd know all about that right? After your appointments with your doctor? And frankly, if this is my…so called "future step child" I'd like to think that you're taking care of it,'

Meredith took a step forward, causing Rose to stumble back, clutching at her bag desperately.

'Look, Meredith it isn't…'

'It isn't how it seems? Really?' Meredith questioned. She placed a hand on her hip and waiting for the explanation. This threw Rose, who seemed to pale even further.

'I honestly thought I was pr…'

'You thought? And yet you still went a refilled your prescription for birth control? And despite the fact that you knew it was harmful, you decided to drink coffee?'

'Meredith…'

'Explain to me Rose, why this is not the craziest thing I have ever heard,'

Rose looked pained, as she stared at Meredith before finally sighed, 'Derek…Derek is not the kind of guy you want to lose easily. But I did. I loved him and to have his ex-girlfriend steal him from me…it hurt,'

Rose looked so desperate as she pleaded with Meredith.

Meredith sighed, 'I know how it feels Rose. It's happened to me before! I know how it feels to lose a man like that.'

'You broke him! You destroyed him and he was only the shell of the man he could be! Time and time again you broke his heart! You don't deserve him! He deserves to be with someone like me,'

Meredith took a step back like she had slapped her. How many times had those words run through her head when they were together?

'But you don't understand Rose. I've been waiting for this. For a long, _long _time. _I _deserve this man, after everything it took to get us here.We deserve each other at last,'

Rose fell silent, and in that, Meredith gained more momentum, 'This is _my _happily ever after. I won't have you swooping in to steal him away from me. You knew that if you were pregnant he would not hesitate to be at your side. And if you _were_ pregnant I would not begrudge you for that. But you're not. Instead, you're trying to destroy, his, _and _my life. I can't let you wreck my happily ever after, not after everything we've been through.'

Rose stared at her, 'I…I didn't want to lose him,'

Meredith nodded, slowly placing her next words, 'I know…but…I don't know if he was ever yours to lose.'

A tear slipped down Rose's cheek and she nodded, 'It's pathetic isn't it? He always belonged to you, and even still I tried to hold on too tight,'

Meredith shrugged, 'It's not pathetic until you won't let him go,'

'Meredith, no matter what you've heard today…I just need to talk to…oh shit.'

Derek burst out from the attending's lounge, now fully dressed in street clothes. He stopped dead when he saw the two women standing face to face.

He bowed his head, muttering a string of profanities beneath his breath. He looked up again with heavy, weary eyes.

He thought he was going to lose her. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, and see Meredith run away for good.

She offered him a small smile, just to comfort him. He probably needed it.

'Mer, I need to talk to you,' he started desperately.

Meredith held a finger up to his lips, 'Hey, hey, hey,'

Derek fell silent, and he stared at her, wide eyed.

She walked up to him, so she could lower her voice to a quieter level.

'Look, I'm gonna head home,' she murmured quietly, 'You and Rose have something you need to talk about,'

'I…'

Meredith silenced him with another glare, and she continued, 'Once you're done talking, come find me. I'll be waiting up for you, ok?'

Derek's eyes shone with confusion, and she smiled at him, 'Just, listen to her. I understand. I know what if feels like, losing you,'

He stared at her for a moment, before sighing, 'You're okay with this?'

'I'm better than fine... and so are we,'

He visibly seemed to relax in front of her, and he sighed, 'Ok. Good…so you're heading home?'

'Yeah. I'll talk to you later,'

He helped her shrug into her cream coat, 'Ok. Drive safe.'

Derek dropped a kiss onto her temple, straightening the lapels of her jacket, 'I love you,' he murmured quietly.

She walked off slowly, passing Rose as she did. The brunette stare wantonly at her and Meredith offered her a small, sad smile.

As she disappeared down the hallway she heard Rose say quietly, 'Derek, _we _really need to talk,'

Meredith mused as she walked out to the parking lot, that today alone she had grown up a lot. For the first time in her entire life, life came down on the side of the dirty mistress.

There were both winners and losers but for once, she was allowed a quiet triumph. He was hers. It was going to stay that way.

Derek came home three hours later. He let himself into her house silently and found her waiting for him on the couch. She patted the space beside her and he fell heavily into it.

'She's not pregnant,' he sighed.

'I know,'

'I'm not going to be a father,'

'No.'

'Then why do I feel so relieved?'

He leant leadenly into her and her small hands worked at the tight muscles in his shoulders as she waited for him to speak again.

'Mer, I've…I've made it perfectly clear what I want. I want the perfect life and children; they are definitely something I had always planned my life around. It was always the dream,'

'I know,'

He seemed hesitant to continue the conversation afraid that she would shy away. She dropped a kiss onto his neck, just to prove it. She wasn't going anywhere.

'I thought the first time I got told I was going to be a father, I would be overjoyed. I would feel like everything was falling into place…'

'And?'

'When Rose told me…all I could think was…how is this going to affect us? It didn't even occur to me to ask how far along she was, or…anything…I just thought about you,'

'Why do you think that is?'

Derek sighed, dropping his head back to lean against her chest, 'I…I don't think I ever planned on living the dream without you,'

'You don't have to,'

* * *

Two years later, when Meredith was curled up in bed, cradling her four-day-old baby girl, a card arrived.

It wasn't unordinary as ever since Avery's birth, cards from obscure and completely estranged friends _and _relatives neither Derek nor Meredith knew even existed began to flow in steadily, full of well placed congratulations.

However this one was different...

'My two most favourite ladies in the world,' her husband announced as he waltzed into the room that morning.

'Hi there,' Meredith sighed, 'What's up?'

'There's more mail,'

Meredith groaned, 'Please, if it's from your Great Aunt…whatever, just, read it yourself.'

'It's not for me,' he said, an odd look crossing his face, 'It's just addressed to you,'

Meredith screwed up her face, 'Who would send me a card?'

He shrugged, 'I don't know…take a look,'

Meredith handed him the baby in exchange for the card. It was in a simple, plain white envelope, sealed haphazardly by a sticker with a pink stork on it.

She flipped it over: _Meredith Grey _was printed in a flowery, curvy handwriting on the front. Definitely her card.

She ran her finger under the seal, and opened the pink card.

_Dear Meredith,_

_I'd like to extend the warmest congratulations to you and your husband on the birth of your baby._

_I hope that you truly are living your happily ever after, after everything you've been through you deserve it._

_May you find only the greatest happiness in one another._

_Rose_

Meredith shut the card, closing her eyes to absorb it all. Rose. After all these years, congratulating her on her happily ever after.

'So, who was it from?' Derek questioned.

Meredith's eyes snapped, and she smiled softly, 'Just an old friend,'

Silently, wherever she was, Meredith thanked Rose. For finally letting go and letting her live her happily ever after. Because she truly, did deserve it.

* * *

**A/N: There. I honestly think Meredith should have **_**finally **_**grown up after at least the season premiere so she'll be able to handle this whole situation a lot better. Hopefully this whole Rose pregnancy thing won't last!**


End file.
